A transmission typically has a pan mounted beneath the transmission for collecting the transmission lubricant, fluid or oil. Engines also use a pan for lubricant collection. Conventional transmission and engine pans are stamped or pressed from sheet metal so as to have a bottom wall with flat exterior and interior surfaces. The flat, horizontal bottom allows the transmission to easily receive a jack for lifting the transmission. However, the flat floor of the pan inhibits drainage of fluid when the drain plug in the bottom of the pan is removed. Also, the horizontally disposed floor allows build up of debris on the interior surface of the flat bottom wall. Such debris may get recirculated with the transmission oil, which eventually is detrimental to the transmission or engine.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved transmission or engine pan to enhance drainage of fluid from the pan when the drain plug is removed.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved for transmissions or engine pan which inhibits collection of debris across the interior bottom surface of the pan.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved transmission or engine pan having a sump for collection of debris.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved transmission or engine pan which precludes recirculation of debris through the transmission.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved transmission or engine pan having a sloped floor for improved drainage and debris removal.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved transmission and engine pan having an outlet opening at the lowest point of the floor of the pan when the pan is mounted on the transmission or engine.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved transmission and engine pan having a horizontal exterior bottom for receiving a jack.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provisions of a transmission or engine pan which is economical to the manufacturer and durable in use.
These and other objectives become apparent from the following description of the invention.